Who Ever Said TV's A BAD Thing
by Serenestorm
Summary: Inuyasha comes drag Kagome back to the past and is pissed to find her watching TV. Read and review. Full of citrisy delight!!


Hey everyone!!  This is a one shotter totally unrelated to my "Tainted Glass" fic.  

Hope you likey

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha, Japan, ramen, or, well, anything but my… nah, don't own that either.  

Who Ever Said TV's A Bad Thing

By Serenestorm

"Kagome, now tell me again why people watch these things?"  

Inuyasha tried to fight his irritation.

How he had let Kagome talk him into watching a soap opera was beyond him.

He had come to the future in order to drag her back to the past, kicking and screaming if he had to.

When he found Kagome curled up on the floor, remote in hand, his anger had dispatched.  She had the goofiest smile on her face, her eyes shined with tears from whatever it was she was watching on TV.

Yes he knew what a TV was, having seen it many times, as he often came to the future to get Kagome.  He had never indulged in it.  Never wanted to.  But he just had to ask Kagome what she was watching, and she somehow, roped him into watching it with her.

"Shh, Inuyasha, Karei just told Yaten that she's pregnant.  I have to hear his reaction".  Kagome said and proceeded to turn up the already high volume.

"Baka wench, look, I don't have time to sit here and watch this stupid soap opa …um… opra…um… whatever the hell you call this trash!  We are going, now!"  Inuyasha yelled having reached the end of his already short fuse.  He went to get up, from his place beside Kagome, when the aforementioned wench yelled the three-letter word that always kept him in line.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

"How much longer will this last?"  He asked pushing himself up on his elbows.  

"Only a few more minutes, now be quiet".  

"Humph, a few more minutes my ass."  Inuyasha muttered.

She had said the same thing an hour ago.  He looked up to see if Kagome heard him.  She hated it when he cursed.  Fortunately she was immersed in the TV oblivious of his slip up.

He sat up again, beside Kagome, deciding to hold his tongue.  He didn't want to get SITTED again.

"Oh".  Kagome said breathlessly.  

Inuyasha looked at the TV only to see a couple kissing.  He looked at Kagome, who was blushing profusely and looked to be on the verge of tears.

"That's so sweet".

"What's so sweet?"  He asked Kagome.  

She was still blushing.  He wondered what she found so interesting.  

They kissed, so what.

"She's having his baby and he's happy.  They're happy.  The kiss is totally romantic."  She explained still focused on the TV.

She sighed.

"A girl would give anything to be kissed like that".

"Hn…" Inuyasha muttered thinking about what she said.

"Do you want to be kissed like that?"  

He doubted Kagome heard him.  She was so wrapped up in the still kissing couple.

"Hai one day, I guess.  That's not real though, Inuyasha.  That's why they call this stuff fiction."

She sighed softly looking again at the kissing couple.  

"It's impossible for a kiss to last that long".  

"No it's not".

Kagome looked at her half demon friend.   Inuyasha looked at her, a perplexed expression on his face.

"What's not?"  She asked.

"A kiss can last much longer than that, Baka".

So naïve.  Inuyasha thought.

Did the people of the future teach their children anything relevant? 

"How do you know?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush.

"That doesn't matter".  He said and Kagome wondered if he could get any redder.

He must have kissed Kikkyo like that.  Kagome thought.

The thought saddened her.  

"Prove it".  She muttered.  

Kagome blushed.  

She couldn't believe she'd said that.

She looked back at the TV, hoping Inuyasha hadn't heard her.

Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky.

"Ok, I will".  Inuyasha said in his usually cocky voice, rising to her challenge.

Before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha pulled her to him.  He tilted her head gently and softly caressed her lips with his own.  

His tongue tickled her lips, silently requesting entry, which she granted.

Boldly his tongue touched her own, taunting it, forcing her to spar with his. 

How long did their kiss last?

Did Inuyasha prove his point?

She could care less.

He groaned when he pulled away, leaving her gasping for air.

Kagome blushed (she had been doing that a lot lately) when she realized what position she was in.

She was straddled Inuyasha's lap and his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Her blush deepened, especially when she realized how much she liked being pressed so intimately against him. 

She went to move off of him, before her complexion matched his robes.

"Stop wiggling!"  Inuyasha yelled.

He wondered did the girl have any idea what her innocent movements were doing to him.

The air, for him, was filled with Kagome's natural scent mixed with the scents of both of their excitement only exciting him farther.

"Oh".  Kagome said her questioning look turning to one of understanding.  She felt his arousal pressed against her and wondered what to do.

She loved Inuyasha but she wasn't sure if she was ready for such an important step.

Especially when she wasn't sure if her love was reciprocated.

She knew Inuyasha cared a great deal for her but she wouldn't give herself to anyone who didn't love her.

Not anyone, not even Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha?"  She asked looking into those golden eyes that gazed so intently into her own.

He looked away breaking their gaze and unlocked her from his embrace.

She climbed swiftly off his lap and sat beside him.

She looked back at the TV just to avoid looking at him.  She was so embarrassed, did not think that a simple kiss could affect her so.

"I told you so".  

Kagome looked at the hanyou, her face filled with confusion.

Inuyasha smirked his all encompassing arrogance back in place.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, then lit up in recognition.

Of course, she had challenged him and Inuyasha had won.

And now he wanted to rub her face in it.

"I guess you are right".  She muttered. 

If possible, it seemed to Kagome that Inuyasha looked even smugger from her admission.

"Can we go now?"  He asked jumping up from his place beside Kagome.

She smiled softly.

"Hai".    

Kagome picked up her backpack, which was beside the couch, and was in the process of putting it on when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind.  

"You know what, Kagome?"  Inuyasha asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"W-What?"  Kagome managed to get out.  She was amazed she could think, let along reply, Inuyasha having surprised her so.  

Inuyasha kissed her neck softly then backed away just as quickly, leaving poor Kagome so flustered she almost dropped her backpack.

"I think I like soap operas".

Bet you thought that this would be a lemon huh?  Anyway, hope ya enjoyed.

Don't forget to review.

For those of you reading "Tainted Glass" the next chappy will be out soon.  If you're not reading "Tainted Glass" then read it!!  Shameless, promo, I know :) 


End file.
